Two Robloxians on a Baseplate/Transcript
This is a transcript page for: Two Robloxians on a Baseplate. Transcript video begins with the creator making a simple [[Robloxian] in Roblox Studio on a green flat surface, while "Summer Day" by Kevin Macleod plays in the background. After (s)he adds a "Humanoid"-Class object, the parts except the head become beveled, and then names it "Sam". After three seconds, Sam comes to life and looks around him, confused and curious, while moving one of his arms and legs.] Whoa. How did I... Wah... What is this place? walking around the green floor Just how did I end up here? All I see is nothing but a green flat surface. that the floor has a cliff in front of him Now that's something I don't see everyday, a bottomless pit. toward the opposite direction, until he sees another Robloxian named "Mike", whose legs have a different shade a green and a blue torso. Another Robloxian. What is the sole purpose of this place? It's quite a long story, Sam. We're actually both in Roblox Studio where anything can be made and scripted at once. The sole purpose of this is mostly for making your own game, creations, and other stuff like those. Then why are we on just an empty baseplate, with nothing else other than us, Mike? I don't know, but we'll discuss that later. Sam has placed a part in front of him Whoa...Just where did you get that, Sam? Easy, I just used the "Command" Toolbar. But how were you able to access the "Command" Toolbar? Simple. We're both in ROBLOX Studio. You just said that earlier Mike. Oh yeah. I just did. Anyway, what are you going to build with that? I know, a house. Wait, I don't have any building tools with me yet. Let me get myself some. the Command Toolbar to give himself building tools There, now I have them. Cool! Can I have some building tools, too? Sure thing Mike. Here, have some. the Command Toolbar to give Mike building tools There, now you and I can build together. wipes to the Baseplate, him and Mike are building a replica of the Happy Home of Robloxia. Tada. Now that's what I like to call a masterpiece. Actually, Sam. It's just a replica of a house that looked like from 2007, but we both did great and it looks awesome. Anyway, Is there a way I can change my look? That should be quite easy. types in the Command Toolbar to transform into Wubbzy There. Easy as it is. What the...? How were you able to do that? The same way that I did with spawning a brick, the Command Toolbar. Oh, yeah. Let me try. in the Command Toolbar to transform himself into another character, which, in this case, Daizy Darn it. I didn't even mean to transform into a girl like this! Can you help me, Sam? Wow Mike, you look so cute! laughs Really funny Sam. I almost forgot to laugh at that. I was only just playing Mike. into Widget In fact, you shouldn't take what I said too seriously. to be Widget Check me out. I'm a tomboy who likes to build and invent things. stops playing, which is then replaced with "Wagon Wheel" by Kevin Macleod I can transform into someone much cooler than who you. into Walden Look at me Sam. I'm just some genius who knows a lot about everything. What about this? into Billy BunnyFunny Check me out, I'm a surfer dude. Why you little... into Coby Coltron Look at me, I'm a random green horse-like creature, or whatever the heck I am. Category:Transcripts